Silicone materials have been recently used in sealing materials and covering materials of (optical) electronic parts such as semiconductors, transistors, integrated circuits (ICs), and light-emitting diodes (LEDs). However, such silicone materials have the problem of poor antifouling property because they are sticky on the surface.
On the other hand, a known method for reducing stickiness of the surface of silicone materials is to treat the surface thereof with fluorine gas (refer to Patent Documents 1 and 2). However, when silicone material is surface-treated with fluorine gas, its transparency decreases and its strength changes, and there have been no studies on silicone materials for optical members that have excellent antifouling property while having good light transmittance, heat resistance, and strength.